


Ей семнадцать

by miranosque



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miranosque/pseuds/miranosque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ей теперь всегда будет семнадцать. Он позаботится об этом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ей семнадцать

Ей семнадцать. Алое платье развевается, подхваченное ветром, загорелые стройные ноги мелькают, когда она бежит по пропылённой дороге, показывая розовые пятки. Ему не догнать; разве что она поддастся, оправдавшись потом – «камешек попал под палец» - даст схватить за плечо и повернуть к себе, чтобы потом стоять, замирая, в душистых солнечных объятиях.

Ей семнадцать. Чёрные волосы ткутся по ветру, руки полушутя сжимают повод, пуская кобылу бодрой рысью, золотая соломенная шляпа небрежно откинута на спину. Кажется, что она летит, не касаясь земли, играючи управляется с живой рыже-белой глыбой, прядающей ушами и то и дело звонко ржущей. Да только он видел, с какой лёгкостью эта бестия проломила голову идиоту, который вздумал напугать её; поэтому каждый раз сердце замирает в страхе, и успокаивается только тогда, когда кобыла взрывает копытами землю у ограды.

Ей семнадцать. Белое ей не идёт, делает похожей на привидение, но мать настояла; первый выезд в гости с разрешением танцевать. Всё равно, пусть красного и нет, яркие глаза и украшенные жемчугами волосы делают её прекраснее всех ровесниц. Он ревнует: выглядывает из-за пышных юбок, кривится, когда кто-то приглашает её на вальс или что-то из модного, слишком быстрого и слишком сближающего партнёров. Правда, стоит ей наклониться и поцеловать его в лоб, со смехом стирая потом надушенным платочком след от розовой помады, как все обиды и вся ревность мгновенно испаряются.

Ей семнадцать. В полумраке и прохладе сарая она заговорщически шепчет ему на ухо страшные байки, которых накануне подслушала на кухне и в комнате горничных, куда ходила за булавками; неизменно добавляет – «вот я бы просто дала ему в лоб, да и всё, чего ж бояться!». Он слушает, замирая от восторга и щемящего ужаса, зная, что ночью проснётся и долго будет лежать, не решаясь даже вздохнуть, а потом сорвётся и прибежит в соседнюю спальню, где его встретят молоком с мёдом и добрыми тёплыми руками.

Ей семнадцать. Она из кончающихся уже сил подтягивается, вытягивается стрункой и толкает его в окно, не слушая плача и криков; красный подол уже тлеет, курится дымом; последнее, что он видит – как исчезает измазанная сажей рука; последнее, что слышит – как подламываются гнилые доски под нею. 

Ей семнадцать. Она улыбается из зеркала, щурит густо подведённые глаза, изображает воздушный поцелуй накрашенными губами; то же самое лицо, та же самая нежность – нет ничего, что он не смог бы воспроизвести из своих воспоминаний. Она всегда будет жить в его сердце, в остатках его души, в нём самом; ему не жаль времени и усилий для того, чтобы видеть её хотя бы вот так.

Ей всегда будет семнадцать.

Рувик медленно проводит ладонью по щеке, стирая толстый слой косметики, и смотрит снова. Наверное, ей бы не понравилось. Наверное, она была бы недовольна.  
Но она бы простила его, если бы только знала…  
Нет. Она ведь знает. Она ведь здесь. Те же чёрные волосы, то же красное платье, та же улыбка.

Она останется с ним навеки. И ей всегда будет семнадцать.


End file.
